


December

by LadyTanksAlot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 days of christmas kind of, Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Admirer kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTanksAlot/pseuds/LadyTanksAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony have a flashback and Bucky misunderstand and they are miserable for 2 months but then Christmas come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> This is a gift for syriala for the Winteriron Holiday Exchange.
> 
> Hope It is as you hoped ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> (Title inspired by December by Michael Miller)

“Don’t touch me!!!” 

Those word are fresh in Buckys mind. But the horror he felt when he knew they were directed at him, was even fresher.

“Sorry Tones. Didn't think You would hate my touch that much.” Bucky shoot back and left the room voice cold, trying not to have a major break down over Tony hating him.

Tony and him had been dating for little over 4 months and they had finally gone further than just kissing, holding hands and hugging. 

Things had started good. They had kissed and caressed each other but when Bucky tried take it further Tony had shouted “Don’t touch me’ in his face, an expression of dissgust flashed over Tony's face when he had said it.

To think Tony had played him, made Bucky even more sad but if Tony did it out of revenge for his parents death he could understand it a bit.

After the incident, Bucky had gone into to hiding in his room on Steve's floor. He only left if he needed the bathroom or to eat.

Steve had tried to get him to open up about things or just open the door that always remained closed.  
He had succeeded a handful of times but he never stayed longer than 15 min or left if Tony appeared.  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tony was freaking out.  
‘What have I done?!’ is going on repeat in his head.

He couldn't believe that he did that to Bucky, his sweet, caring, beautiful Bucky.  
Bucky had done nothing wrong, it was Tony’s fault for remembering the cave and all the reactions his previous lovers have had to his scare covered chest.  
The reaction to flea the stares it would get is totally normal if it wasn't for he knowing Bucky wouldn't be mean or invasive about it. So Tony was mad at himself for making Bucky hate him.

Tony being who he are, can't leave it as it is so he set out to make Bucky love him again or at least not hate him.

First he must figure out where he is, but judging by Steve’s always present sad expression Bucky must be hiding in his room on Steve’s floor.

\-----

“Cap, You have a minute??” Tony asked Steve, cornering him by the elevator.  
“Sure but make it quick, I have a meeting in 30 at S.H.I.E.L.D Hq” he responded.

“You know where Bucky is right?? Do you know if he is doing okay?, I haven't seen him around lately.”

“He…. He is in his room and refuses to come out if its not to eat or use the bathroom so i wouldn't say he is doing okay but he w… won’t talk to me so i don't know what to do other than leave him be.” The pain in his voice and on his face was clear.

“Ohh, thanks Cap.” Tony said and walked to his private elevator and took it up to his penthouse.

When he arrived he started phase 2 of his ‘Make Buck Mine Again’ plan.

 

Phase 2 consists of sending Poetry to Bucky (he loves poetry) every day, of course as a secret admirer. 

'I'm a lover not a fighter, but i will fight for what i Love!' was the first lines he sent.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Phase 2 seemed to be going well.  
Bucky had resurfaced, even if it was only to work out and watch movies with Clint and Natasha.

‘Today… ’ Tony thought ‘ ...maybe I can start phase 3 today?’ 

Phase 3 is Tony sending Bucky all of his favorite things with small notes about how pretty and kind he is every day  
(A/n: It may sound like 12 days of christmas, which it totally is xD )

######

(Bucky’s pov surrounding the 12 days of christmas)

It was the 4th day he have received his favourite sweets and other small things. He was really curious about who it was and judging by the notes that accompanied the gift, the gifter must be close to him. His first thought was that Steve had started to get desperate to get him out of his room. It had worked if it was Steve and that was his motive. But Jarvis had shot that idea down when he asked.

Next was Clint because he had been by a few times to talk about sniping and seemed to have an interest in him but that thought was also proven wrong when both Clint and Jarvis denied it.

His final theory was that it was Tony but he couldn't figure out the motive. Tony hated him right?? Why would he send him gift and notes about how beautiful he is?Sure he hoped Tony loved him and it was really Tony's doing but It just didn't make sense. But in the end he did end up asking Jarvis. After a few tries, Jarvis confirmed Bucky's theory.

Hearing that it was Tony made Bucky more happy than he had thought would happen and he started planning the perfect christmas gift to Tony. He was getting his Tony back, even if it was the last thing he did.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It was the day of christmas eve and Tony was finally about to set the final phase of  
‘Make Buck Mine Again’.

He had got Bucky the best christmas present he could but he didn't know how Bucky would react to his 

And Tony would finally talk to him for the first time since the incident, 2 months ago. Sure they had talked but only briefly while out on missions through the coms.  
\---------

Walking into the kitchen, Tony noticed something out of the ordinary.  
There were unusually many people and all were baking.  
At the stove stood Bruce melting what looked like chocolate and Steve were next to him taking some cookies out of the oven.  
The kitchen smelled amazing and it looked like Christmas was really around the corner.

“What’s baking?” Tony asked.  
At the corner of his eye, Tony could see Bucky bent over the kitchen island, decorating some cookies. ‘His ass looked amazing’ Tony thought horribly screwed.

Tony blinked when fingers snapped right in front of his nose.

“Huh?” He blinked some more for good measure when he focused on Barnes – and how could those lips ever be legal?! - because this could not be true, right?

“You zoned out direct after you asked your question.  
The answer is ‘We decided we should bake for tomorrow and so we invited Jane, Darcy, Pepper and Happy to help us. Cause what is Christmas without homemade cookies and sweets.’” Bucky sounded excited and really happy about christmas. Tony just wished he would be equally as excited about his gift.

“You invite Happy but not me??! I’m offended you guys left me out!” said Tony, fake hurt.

“You aren't exactly good in the kitchen Tony and we tried but Jarvis said you were busy.” Steve said.

“......”

“Jarv., what was i doing?”

“You were in your workshop, doing the final tweaking on ‘His’ gift, Sir” The familiar british accent was clear and Tony swore he could hear the smugness on Jarvis voice.

“Oh… Ok, I will go and do some final preparations for tomorrow so cya guys”  
Tony said and willed himself to leave.

When he was in his penthouse, he collapsed on his couch.  
It had been a long few months and Tony had started to fell even more lonely than ever and tired). It was like apart of him was missing, which it probably was seeing as Bucky wasn't here beside him.

Falling asleep, Tony's thoughts were filled with Bucky.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(December by Michael Miller)

I want to be a passenger  
in your car again  
and shut my eyes  
while you sit at the wheel,

awake and assured  
in your own private world,  
seeing all the lines  
on the road ahead,

down a long stretch  
of empty highway  
without any other  
faces in sight.

I want to be a passenger  
in your car again  
and put my life back  
in your hands.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

Waking up, Tony felt more rested than ever, the dream about Bucky lingering at the back of his mind.  
It had been a nice dream, in it Bucky hadn’t hated him when he said ‘don't touch me’ and the had lived happy together occasionally fighting the bad guy and also raising kids.

 

As it was the 25th, Christmas day, and it was going to be a big gathering tonight were the team and all their friends would eat dinner, open presents and then have a christmas movie marathon until all fell asleep on the couch together, Tony began step 2 of phase 3.

That was getting Bucky’s present under the tree and ordering a breakfast to everyone so one had to make it so that was what Tony did.

As he was leaving the livingroom where the tree was, he bumped into someone.  
He looked up and his heart skipped a beat. Before him stood Bucky, newly awake but beautiful none the least.

“Umh...ahh...Sorry Bucky. Didnt see you there.” Tony said, blushing a little at the once over Bucky did of him.

“Don’t worry, Tones” Bucky said, and Tony smiled at the name.  
The Bucky continued “Uhm, Tony? Can we talk for a bit?”

At that Tony's heart did a flip. (A/n: I’m starting to think Tony will die if this goes on, his heart might not take it :I)

“Ye...yeah of course, anything. I have been wanting to talk to you too actually but never *mummeling* found the courage…..!”

Thinking Tony said time, Bucky lead them to the elevator to Tony floor.  
The ride up felt like it was taking them to the moon, not 3 floors up.

 

“Sooo….. What did you want Bu..” Before Tony could finish, Bucky had his lips pressed against Tony’s.  
When Bucky ended the kiss, Tony's knees gave out but Bucky managed to catch him.

“Wha.. Why did you kiss me? Don’t you hate me??” Tony asked confused.

“For being a genius, you aren’t very smart. I love you Tony” Bucky kissed him again “and ‘fyi’ your plan of wooing me this christmas aren't needed.” He said, a big smile covering his face.

 

“How do you know about my plan? Wait, did Jarvis tell you??” Jarvis are so getting an upgrade and also a talking to about breaking his sworn silence. 

“Affirmative, Sir.”

“Tony, I'm sorry if i have crossed a line or something but when Jarvis confirmed you were the one sending me the gifts I couldn’t contain my happiness of knowing you don't hate me.”

“I should be the one apologizing to you for shouting in your face like that as if your touch had burned me.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that, I figured out that you had a flashback of the cave when I pieced together that you were sending me gifts. I know how it feels to have them so I apologize for my reaction and for what i said to you after.” Bucky said, and Tony concluded that both of the were at fault and were both behaving as teenagers when they secluded themselves in their rooms.

“So Bucky, think we can have a go at being together again?? I really can’t take it if you can't be mine again.” Tony really couldn't, his heart would break into so many tiny pieces that it would never be able to piece back together.

“What do you think this is for?? Think I would say all this and leave after??” Bucky said, faking the seriousness cause you could hear the amusement in his voice and see it on his face.

“Good” Tony said and kissed Bucky.

“Uhurm..!” They heard after what felt like an hour and they broke apart. Turning to look who it was, they saw the other Avengers staring at them with huge smiles on their faces. They had also planned to get them together again this christmas.  
“What do you guys say about having the movie marathon now??” Bruce said and all agreed.

\-----

They spent the morning and good part of the afternoon watching Christmas movies and having a good time together with friends. Pepper, Jane, Darcy etc. all dropped in as if they had been there all along.

When evening came, they got dinner ready and all gather at the table to eat the delicious food they had cooked together. 

“If all are done with dinner, I would all of us to move to the living room to open our gifts.” Tony said. He was really exciting about giving Bucky his gift and was looking forward to seeing his reaction.

‘Sure’ everyone said and every did just that.

With only Bucky’s gift from Tony and vice versa left, the team could see the nervousness in their body languages

“Here” they both said and handed each other their gifts. Both were a bit bigger than a golf ball and box formed.

Having torn away the wrapping paper they both open the boxes and gasped.  
Inside each box were a beautiful promise rings and a small note.

“I...I just want you to know that you are perfect as you are and need to rush yourself.” Bucky said, happy tears running down his cheeks. The ring from Tony was beautiful and the note was so Tony (xD).

“It's gorgeous Buck, I love it. I hope you like my gift too, You are my first real love and will be so for as long as i shall live.” Tony said, tears running down his cheeks too and a big smile covering his face.

“Its perfect” Buck said and kisses Tony, a habit they both loved and would never stop.

“No You are perfect, Buck!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tonys Ring for Bucky: http://www.zales.com/product/index.jsp?productId=29668156&allowPop=no
> 
> Tony's note for Bucky: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/42/4b/99/424b99fa3653a01d55b27d2a5e55da69.jpg
> 
> Bucky's ring for Tony: https://www.etsy.com/listing/243456340/custom-ring-personalized-ring-mens-ring?
> 
> Bucky's note for Tony: http://www.cute-lovequotes.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/tumblr_mzogx5Agrn1skrctjo1_500.jpg


End file.
